


She Loves the Girl

by SavageDarling



Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, especially cause of the heigh difference, okay so this is based more off the musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageDarling/pseuds/SavageDarling
Summary: a legally blonde musical AU where Elle decides after Warner's proposal just who she wants to be with and she is so willing to wait. She doesn't have to wait that long though.





	She Loves the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I have been watching the Legally Blonde musical too much recently and I love Elle Woods: Bisexual Queen.

Elle Woods really, really likes pink. I mean she really does and she knows, full stop, that it holds a lot of problems. There are the whole forced femininity thing and the fact that people can profit off of making women feel bad about being themselves. Once, Elle wouldn’t have really cared about that, but she knows better now.

She still loves pink, probably always will, but she finds she doesn’t mind black and grey when it’s on other people. Vivian especially wears it so well. Colors Elle would have once sworn to be drab stand out against Vivian’s porcelain skin. 

They’re standing facing each other, just after the trial and Warner’s proposal. And the look on Vivian’s face is stoic. “I broke it off with Warner.”

And Elle does not mean to smile so big. She honestly doesn’t, but she’s hidden so much for so long she can no longer help it. “And?” She asks, tilts her head ever so slightly.

Vivian eyes her, “I saw that he proposed to you. I hope you are both happy together.”

She laughs, hand pressed against her stomach and hair bouncing around her shoulders. “I’m not marrying Warner,” Elle says. She snorts a bit at the end of laughing. 

Vivian gives her a weird look, similar to the one she’d given her when she’d walked into the supply closet earlier that day. “Why not?”

Elle breathes, steps closer to Vivian. “I came out here to follow Warner and marry him, but I found myself along the way. And I love myself a lot more than I love Warner.”

“That’s good,” Vivian says cooly. 

“I also found someone along the way I’d much rather marry someday.” It’s barely a whisper and Elle is smiling full faced. She does not wait for a response. She stands up on her toes and presses a kiss to Vivian’s cheek. Once back flat on the ground she says, “Whenever you’re over Warner too let me know. I’ll still be here waiting.” 

 

Elle is on such a high that she does not notice Enid standing just off to the side shaking her head. “I really have got to get my gaydar checked,” Enid mumbles.

Vivian turns then, face pinking at the edges. “Did you have something to say?”

“Just that I suspected you but not Elle,” Enid throws back.

They stare each other down a moment before Vivian stalk towards Enid grabs her arm, and drags her into some random empty supply closet. Elle turns back at the wrong moment and witnesses the scene, misinterpreting the exchange. 

Vivian shuts the door and turns on the light. “Explain. Now.”

Enid laughs, full-bellied. “I saw what happened when Elle did the Bend and Snap. I wasn’t the only one who was looking. You can’t even tell me I’m wrong because then you’d be lying.”

Vivian lifts her chin and looks down at Enid. “Who else knows?” She seethes the question.

“No one that I know of, except Elle I guess,” Vivian almost expects an eye roll but does not see one.

“I liked Warner,” Vivian says. “I liked having sex with him.”

“But you’d like to have sex with Elle more, right?” Enid shot back, punctuating the phrase at just the right places to make it cut Vivian. 

Vivian glared and stormed out of the supply closet. “God damn bisexuals,” Enid mumbled. 

That night neither Vivian nor Elle slept all that well. Elle could not shake the anger or frustration at seeing Enid and Vivian walk into that closet together. Vivian could not decide whether she was ready to admit something to Elle she’d barely admitted to herself. 

Somehow, regardless, she found herself standing outside Elle’s door at 8 am. Who even knew if she was awake? Vivian knocked assuredly and stared the door down, willing it to open. 

The door flew open a moment later and Elle stood on the other side, dressed in a light pink dress that reached just above her knees. The sleeves flowed around her arms and clasped at her wrists. Vivian could not stop staring at those sleeves and that rounded neckline. 

Elle cleared her throat then and Vivian blinked, thought of all the things she’d meant to say. All that came out was, “I’m over Warner. I have been for a while.”

And Vivian was hopeful for a future with Elle, but Elle did not look pleased. “Good to know. Why don’t you go tell Enid,” Elle sighed?

Vivian did not play games, and this sure did feel like a game. “What is that supposed to mean?” She quipped back.

Elle crossed her arms and said, “I saw you with Enid yesterday. You could have told me you were seeing each other.” 

Vivian tries several starts at a sentence. “I’m not,” she pauses for a moment tries again, “I wasn’t.” Still not right she tries one more time, “we weren’t,” and again it does not stick. 

So instead of trying words again she pushes forward and tangles her hands into loose blonde curls. She pulls Elle up to meet her, presses her own chapped lips to pink glossed ones. 

Enid was totally right, kissing Warner had been nice but kissing Elle is so, so much better, and Elle could care less about Enid whats her name. Elle pushes the door closed and backs Vivian into it. For the first time, she hears Vivian laugh, a low chuckle in the back of her throat as she pulls away from Elle. 

“What?” Elle whispers. 

And Vivian looks at her with that look again. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that. To stop pretending that I thought you were just some dumb blonde.” 

Elle laughed and said, “I’m still blonde. I’ll still wear pink all the time. I do love reading magazines and getting my nails done, but I’m far from dumb.”

Vivian pushes blonde curls behind Elle’s shoulder and whispers, “I know all of that now.”

And it is Elle who pushes forward against Vivian, wraps her arms around Vivian's neck and pulls her downward. 

And people have lots of opinions three weeks later when Vivian and Elle announce that they’re so dating and so exclusive. Warner seems like he has a lot to say every time he sees them, but Enid shuts him down every single time. And Enid is so, so happy and keeps handing them pamphlets about Lesbians against drunk driving. It is then that Elle happily informs Enid that she isn’t a lesbian, she’s bi. 

Emmett is happy for them and he really hit it off with Kate, Elle’s sorority sister who will be attending Harvard next year as well(She came up to visit during the trial). Elle’s parents are just happy that she’s happy and doing well. And Paulette is so sweet about it all, so dramatic and romantic. No one gives a fuck about Callahan who keeps giving Elle and Vivian that look that makes them both so uncomfortable. But they do to well in the class for him to give them a bad grade.

And Elle loves Vivian so much, just as much as she’d loved Warner once upon a time but this time around just feels better, feels more right. And Vivian loves her so much, smiles at her. Wears pink every once in a while just for Elle.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts and let me know if you enjoyed it. I will single handly raise the number of Vivian/Elle fanfics to reach triple digits if I have to.


End file.
